Boo You're The One
by boolovers
Summary: Yang jelas cintanya hansol itu hanya milik seungkwan seorang, titik ! Bxb, seventeen, VerKwan, Hansol, Seungkwan, Eunwoo, Pristin, [mpreg]


Boo, You're The One

…

Read please! Maaf kalau di ff ini kurang dapet feelnya atau apa gimana, terus maaf juga kalau di beberapa kata nemu typo, dan maaf kalau bahasa kurang baku. Pokoknya maaf kalau banyak kekurangan di dalam penulisan ff nya ya. Btw, ini bxb jadi kalau gak suka yaa.. lebih baik jangan dibaca 😊 mohon RnRnya juga ya… komentar, kritik, saran, requestan silahkan diutarakan dikolom komentar ***ini yang terpenting guys*** feedback readers itu segalanya buat author loh.. :') jadi Terima kasih dan selamat membaca.

…...

Pemeran di dalam cerita ini, adalah milik tuhan, dan kedua orang tua masing-masing, serta agensi yang menaungi. Pledis Ent.

Warning ! M-preg

….

Minggu pagi yang cerah serta damainya suasana pagi ini, agaknya akan cukup menentramkan siapa saja yang terbangun, dan menatapi indahnya suasana pagi hari yang penuh suka cita ini. Akan tetapi, hal ini tidak berlaku bagi seorang namja berparas manis dan bertubuh gempal bernama Boo Seungkwan.

Sejak semalam bahkan, _mood_ namja yang sedang hamil tujuh bulan ini tidak berada di dalam kondisi yang baik-baik saja. Bukan hanya itu, pria manis ini juga kerap menggabaikan sang suami Chwe Hansol, yang tentu saja dibuatnya cukup kebingungan dengan apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

"hmmmm…" sebuah lenguhan terdengar keluar dari mulut pria keturunan Amerika-Korea itu. Sedikit dibuat kebingungan lantaran ketika ia meraba kasur disebelah dirinya, ia tidak mendapati kehadiran sang istri disana.

"tumben sekali dia bangun duluan.." ucap hansol sembari mengingat kebiasaan sang istri belakangan, yang memang dikala kehamilannya meinginjak usia ke tujuh bulan, dia agak sulit untuk bangun pagi.

Katanya sih, si dedek bayi di dalam perutnya butuh istirahat. Tapi, ya sudahlah ya. Hansolpun tidak mau meributkan hal kecil seperti itu. Karena menurut hansol, asalkan berada di samping istrinya, maka tidak ada yang lain yang dia butuhkan selain seorang Boo Seungkwan.

Tidak lama, setelah puas mengingat-ingat kebiasaan istri menggemaskannya itu. Hansolpun beranjak dari tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ mereka, dan mencoba untuk mencari keberadaan istri manisnya tersebut.

Ketika sedang menuruni anak tangga, sekilas hansol melihat sosok yang begitu ia cintai. Dimana saat ini sosok tersebut sedang berjalan-jalan pagi di halaman belakang rumah mereka, yang memang terbilang cukup luas tersebut.

Tanpa babibu lagi, iapun memutuskan untuk berjalan menghampiri sang pujaan hatinya itu. Perlahan namun pasti, tanpa banyak mengeluarkan suara. Sesampainya dibelakang sang istri, dengan lembut ia memeluk istri kesayangannya tersebut dari belakang. Dan tentu saja, hal ini sontak membuat yang dipeluk terkejut bukan main.

"omoo.. ya! Apa yang kau lakukan.." Kata seungkwan yang terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba sang suami.

sudah ah lepaskan aku, dan jangan sentuh aku!" Sambung seungkwan lagi, sembari berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan suami tampannya itu.

"aku merindukanmu sayang…" ucap hansol mengabaikan ucapan dan aksi berontak dari sang istri.

"tapi aku tidak!" balas seungkwan yang masih bersikeras ingin melepaskan pelukan sang suami dari dirinya.

Tanpa memperdulikan pergerakan sang istri yang terus memberontak di dalam pelukannya. Hansol dengan tanpa aba-aba mulai menciumi tengkuk sang istri. Menyesap dalam aroma tubuh istri manis kesayangannya itu. Aktivitas ini merupakan hal yang menjadi candu bagi dirinya.

Akan tetapi, seungkwan yang masih tidak ingin berada di dekat hansol, apalagi disentuh olehnya, semakin tersulut amarahnya dikarenakan aksi tiba-tiba dari sang suami.

"yaaaa… kau ini apa-apaan. Ya! Lepaskan aku, bagaimana jika orang-orang melihat kita.." ucap seungkwan, dibarengi dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"biarkan saja" jawab hansol seenaknya. Bahkan sekarang ia telah semakin memperdalam kecupannya, bahkan telah naik hingga ke leher sang istri. Menyesapnya dalam dan sedikit menjilati leher istrinya, yang tentu saja hal ini membuat seungkwan tidak mampu berkutik.

"aahhhhhh" desahan kurang ajarpun keluar tanpa permisi dari mulut seungkwan. "hhmmm, han..sol... he..hentikan.." ucap seungkwan terbata-bata karena hansol tidak kunjung berhenti, malah justru menyerang sisi leher seungkwan yang lainnya.

Puas dengan leher sang istri, perlahan dengan lembut hansol memutar tubuh istri kesayangannya itu agar menghadap kearahnya. Iapun dengan lembut mendaratkan ciuman hangat namun memabukkan pada bibir sang istri. Gerakan mendominasi namun tidak dengan paksaan, serta hansol juga berusaha untuk tidak terlalu menghimpit perut buncit sang istri, mengingat sekarang seungkwan tengah mengandung buah hati mereka.

"arrrmmm…hmmm." sebuah desahan terdengar dari mulut si manis. Tanpa penolakan sang _submissive_ hanya mampu dengan pasrah, menerima perlakukan lembut dan memabukkan dari sang _dominant._

Sedikit melemas karena perlakuan memabukkan dari sang suami, seungkwan serasa sudah tidak lagi mampu berdiri, jika saja sang suami tidak memeluknya dengan erat saat ini.

Selama kurang lebih lima menit ciuman memabukkan itu berlangsung, tanpa niatan untuk melepaskan satu sama lain, namun ketika dirasa seungkwan sudah mulai kesusahan untuk membalas ciumannya. Mungkin karena kehabisan oksigen atau dia kelelahan, hansol akhirnya menyudahi ciuman hangat mereka saat ini.

Akan tetapi, ketika hansol melihat wajah memerah menggemaskan milik sang istri. Dia tidak sanggup untuk tidak menghadiahi sang istri dengan kecupan-kecupan manis diseluruh permukaan wajah seungkwan saat ini.

Merasa risih, seungkwanpun sedikit mendorong dada sang suami untuk menjauh.

"hentikan, aku benci padamu.." ucap seungkwan sambil tertunduk, tidak mampu melihat langsung pada mata sang suami.

"tapi aku mencintaimu…." Balas hansol sambil mengangkat dagu sang istri, agar mau menatapnya.

"kau kenapa, hm?" Tanya hansol, ketika seungkwan tidak lagi memberontak minta dilepaskan seperti sebelumnya.

"aku ? tidak, aku tidak kenapa-napa." Jawab seungkwan, masih tidak mau menatap lurus kearah sang suami.

"jika kau tidak kenapa-napa, mengapa dari kemarin kau mengabaikan ku hm ?" jawab hansol, sambil menatap lebut kearah sang istri. "kau juga menolak untuk aku peluk dan aku cium. Akukan merindukanmu sayang." Tambah hansol lagi.

Kali ini, seungkwan akhirnya mau membalas tatapan sang suami. Akan tetapi, bukan sebuah tatapan penuh cinta. Namun, tatapan ini menyiratkan bahwa dia saat ini sedang marah terhadap suami tidak pekanya itu.

"benarkah kau merindukanku? huh.. Aku kira kau sudah melupakan ku dan sudah punya orang lain dihatimu." Jawab seungkwan sengit, sembari menepis kedua tangan hansol yang masih setia memeluk pinggangnya, dan sedikit menggambil jarak diantara keduanya, ketika pelukan hangat sang suami sudah berhasil ia lepaskan.

Heran dengan jawaban sang istri, keningnyapun berkerut menandakan bahwa ia sekarang sedang sangat kebingungan dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan istrinya saat ini.

"hah ? kau bicara apa sih sayang?" jawab hansol, dengan penuh tanda tanya. Dan kembali mencoba untuk meraih tubuh mungil sang istri.

Namun dengan langkah cepat seungkwan menepis tangan hansol, dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan hansol begitu saja, dalam keadaan bingung dan sangat membutuhkan jawaban saat ini.

Sambil sedikit menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, seungkwan memasuki rumah mereka dan berjalan menuju kearah dapur, untuk mengambil air minum dan menenangkan dirinya.

Sesampainya di dapur dengan amarah yang masih meluap-luap, dan dengan sedikit kasar seungkwan membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral.

Namun ketika ia menutup pintu kulkas tersebut, untuk kedua kalinya di pagi hari yang indah ini. Seungkwan dikejutkan oleh kehadiran sang suami, yang secara tiba-tiba muncul di hadapnnya.

kemudian tanpa aba-aba hansol lalu mengunci pergerakan tubuh seungkwan, dengan kembali menarik badan mungil nan berisi milik sang istri kedalam pelukannya.

"sayang, bisakah kau tidak lari dariku, dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi ?" pinta hansol dengan nada lembut namun tetap menuntut.

"tidak bisa…. Sudah ah aku mau minum. Lepaskan aku sekarang." Ucap seungkwan sengit, sambil memberontak di dalam pelukan sang suami.

"tidak, sampai kau memberi tau aku. Apa alasan kau marah dan menghindariku sejak kamarin." Jawab hansol lagi, sambil mengambil air mineral yang berada di genggaman sang istri, dan meletakkannya pada meja yang berada didekat mereka. Tanpa sedikitpun niatan untuk melepaskan jeratannya pada istri tercintanya itu. Sebaliknya hansol malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang istri.

"mengapa tidak kau tanyakan saja pada eunwoo, mantan kekasihmu yang cantik nan seksi itu" Balas seungkwan sembari menepis kedua tangan hansol dengan cukup keras.

Mendengar jawaban dari sang istri montoknya itu, hansolpun terdiam dan pasrah saja, bahkan ketika tangannya ditepis kasar oleh sang istri. Sungguh saat ini dia sangat kebingungan dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

"sayang, maksudmu apa? Kenapa aku harus bertanya pada eunwoo?" hansol bertanya dengan penuh kebingungan. Kepalanya sudah tidak mampu lagi mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi.

Hiksss.. hikss.. "kau berpura-pura tidak tau atau kau hanya ingin menutupi kesalahanmu saja hah ?!" tanya seungkwan yang sekarang sudah mulai menangis di hadapan hansol.

Hansol yang melihat seungkwan mulai menangispun, dibuat gelagapan olehnya. Bagaimana tidak. Bila seungkwan sudah menangis, maka ini artinya bencana. Karena menenangkan seungkwan yang sedang menangis itu, lebih sulit dari pada menenangkan anak berusia lima tahun.

"sayang… hei kamu kenapa hmm?" tanya hansol dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"hei bicaralah, dan katakana apa yang membebanimu. Dan maafkan aku tentu saja, bila aku sudah menyakiti hatimu. Tapi saat ini aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi." Tambah hansol lagi sambil menyeka air mata yang turun dari pipi gembul sang istri.

"hikkss..hikss.. kau.. kau itu mencoba berselingkuh kan dari ku! jawab yang sejujurnya. Hikksss.." ucap seungkwan sesenggukan.

"hah? Kamu ngomong apa sih sayang.. selingkuh ? selingkuh apa, dan dengan siapa?". Balas hansol, yang sekarang sudah benar-benar tidak bisa mencerna situasi saat ini. Dan selingkuh? Tuduhan macam apa itu, bagaimana mungkin istrinya bisa sampai memikirkan hal tersebut.

Padahal dia tahu sendiri bahwa hansol tidak akan mungkin melirik orang lain, selain dirinya. Seungkwan itu adalah segalanya bagi hansol. Bahkan mungkin bisa gila dia, bila tidak ada seungkwan disampingnya.

"kau.. hiksss.. kau mencoba selingkuh dari ku dengan eunwookan, aku tau semuanya. Aku sendiri yang membaca pesannya semalam di ponselmu." Jawab seungkwan dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"hah? Pesan ?" gumam hansol, sembari mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi semalam.

"aku membaca pesannya semalam lewat ponselmu! Kau dan dia sedang berkencankan. Isi pesan wanita itu begitu mesra di ponselmu." Tambah seungkwan lagi, dengan masih tidak berhenti mengeluarkan air matanya. Bahkan sekarang air mata itu sudah semakin deras mengalir di pipi-pipi gembul nan lembut miliknya.

Mendengar jawaban dari sang istri, hansol juga dibuat terkejut. Ternyata istrinya itu melihat apa yang dikirim oleh eunwoo pada dirinya semalam. Namun, ia terkejut bukan karena takut akan ketahuan lantaran berbuat salah. Namun, ia terkejut karena istrinya harus mengetahui ini sebelum ia bercerita pada seungkwan, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dan harus membuat istri manisnya ini begitu terbebani akan hal tersebut.

"oh tuhan. Sayang, dengarkan aku. Memang benar dia mengirimi aku pesan mesra semalam. Namun aku tidak memperdulikannya bahwa pesan itu langsung aku hapus. Kalau kau masih tidak percaya, silahkan cek _handphone_ ku." Seru hansol mencoba untuk meyakinkan seungkwan.

"hikss… hiksss.. bernarkah? Hahaha… Kau yakin kau tidak memperdulikannya. Huh, mungkin iya kau sudah menghapusnya, tapi diluar sana siapa yang tau apa yang akan terjadi antara kau dan mantan kekasihmu itu." Tambah seungkwan lagi, tampa sedikitpun mau menerima penjelasan dari sang suami.

Sambil mendesah frustasi, hansol mencoba kembali untuk meraih tubuh seungkwan dan mencoba untuk membawanya mendekat kepadanya. Namun hasil yang ia dapatkan adalah nihil, dengan keras seungkwan lagi-lagi menepis tangannya dan bahkan sekarang mencoba untuk semakin menjauh dari dirinya.

Merasa kesalah pahaman ini sudah semakin jauh, tanpa aba-aba dengan kekuatannya namun masih tetap berhati-hati. Mengingat kembali istrinya yang sedang berbadan dua saat ini. Akhirnya ia berhasil mendekap tubuh seungkwan sepenuhnya.

Tidak terima dengan tindakan hansol. Dia terus memberontak minta agar dilepaskan oleh sang suami. Sambil masih terus mengeluarkan air mata kesedihannya.

"lepaskan ! aku tidak mau dipeluk. Apa lagi dipeluk oleh orang yang tidak mencin…."

Kata-kata seungkwan terputus. Karena sekarang hansol telah mengunci bibir seungkwan dengan bibirnya.

"hmm..h..ahh..hansol...lepas...lepaskann…. hmmm" ucap seungkwan tertahan karena hansol masih menyerang bibirnya tanpa ada niatan sedikitpun untuk melepaskan tautan mereka.

Bahkan sekarang, tangan kanan hansol semakin menekan tengkuk seungkwan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang sang istri.

Semakin mendominasi, hansol menyesap dalam bibir atas dan bawah milik seungkwan secara bergantian. Mengulum, dan menggigit bibir sang istri. Dimana aksi hansol ini berhasil membuat seungkwan mau tidak mau membuka mulutnya. kesempatan ini tentu segera ia manfaatkan, secara perlahan hansol mulai memasukkan lidahnya dan bermain-main di dalam rongga mulut seungkwan.

Merasa tidak lagi mendapatkan perlawanan, hansolpun sedikit memperlambat ritme ciumannya pada bibir sang istri. Secara spontan sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas, senang lantaran sekarang seungkwan sudah mau membalas ciumannya.

Tanpa nafsu yang menggebu-gebu. Ciuman tersebut sungguh sarat dengan rasa cinta dan kehangatan. Keduanya terlihat sangat menikmati apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Kedua tangan seungkwan sekarang juga telah menggantung di leher sang suami.

"hmmm…" hanya lenguhan yang sekarang mampu seungkwan keluarkan dari bibir mungilnya itu.

Di lain sisi, tangan kanan hansol yang tadinya berada di tengkuk seungkwan, sekarang telah beralih ke punggung seungkan. Mengelus penuh kasih sayang punggung sang istri untuk menyalurkan rasa nyaman, serta tangan kirinya masih setia melingkar dipinggang seungkwan. Khawatir bahwa anak itu, sewaktu-waktu akan terjatuh karena tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya.

Dirasa bahwa sekarang ia membutuhkan oksigen. Sungkwan sedikit memukul dada bidang sang suami, dan menarik paksa ciuman hangat mereka. Meski ada sedikit rasa kecewa di hatinya, lantaran sang istri menyudahi ciuman mereka. Namun hansol juga tidak mau kalau sampai istrinya kehabisan nafas karenanya.

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan semburat merah tertera jelas di kedua pipi gembulnya seungkwan saat ini terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Hampir saja hansol kembali menciumnya, jika saja dia lupa bila saat ini ia harus memberikan penjelasan pada istri manisnya tersebut.

Sembari menarik ringan tangan sang istri menuju meja bar dapur mereka, dan duduk di salah satu kursinya. Dengan gerakan lembut hansol mendudukkan seungkwan diatas pangkuannya. Tanpa ada perlawanan sedikitpun. Seungkwan yang diperlakukan lembut seperti itu, hanya menurut saja dan duduk dengan posisi senyaman mungkin di atas pangkuan sang suami.

"dengarkan aku.." ucap hansol lembut seraya menangkup kedua belah pipi seungkwan.

"dia hanyalah masa lalu ku. dia tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku. Sedangkan kau, yang saat ini berada dihadapanku. kau adalah masa depanku, dan kau adalah alasan aku bisa hidup dengan penuh kebahagiaan seperti sekarang ini." Hansol berkata sambil menatap dalam mata indah sang istri.

"kemudian apa kau pikir aku bisa hidup tanpamu, maka jawabannya adalah tidak. Kau bahkan mungkin tau, kalau aku bahkan bisa gila bila kau tidak berada disisiku." Sambung hansol lagi, mencoba untuk meyakinkan seungkwan.

"tapi dia masih mengejar-ngejarmu, dan aku tidak menyukai hal itu. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai nantinya kau tergoda oleh dia." Ucap seungkwan tertunduk dan memperlihatkan ekspresi yang menunjukan bahwa dia seperti akan menangis kembali.

Sembari mengangkat dagu sang istri, untuk kesekian kalinya hansol mencoba untuk meyakinkan seungkwan. "sayang… percayalah padaku, dan pegang kata-kataku. Hanya kau yang saat ini mengisi ruang di seluruh sisi hatiku. Dan hanya dengan kau, aku akan menemukan kebahagiaanku. Percayalah, cintaku ini bahkan melebihi cintamu padaku. Kau segalanya bagiku." Ucap hansol penuh kelembutan.

Mendengar penuturan manis dari sang suami. Seungkwan tidak mampu untuk membendung air matanya lagi. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, seungkwan telah menghambur kedalam pelukan sang suami, dan meneggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher suami super tidak pekanya itu. Mencari kenyamanan serta meluapkan seluruh emosinya saat ini.

Hansolpun membalas pelukan seungkwan, dan dengan lembut serta penuh rasa kasih sayang ia mengelus punggung sempit sang istri. Mencoba untuk mengalirkan rasa nyaman serta menenagkan istri manisnya itu.

"maafkan aku.. hiks.. hmm, aku sudah tidak mempercayaimu. Aku juga sudah menuduhmu selingkuh." Tutur seungkwan penuh penyesalan, diselingi air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"aku kira kau sudah tidak men…." Lagi-lagi ucapan seungkwan terpotong karena hansol sudah kembali menghentikan seungkwan, dengan cara mengecup singkat bibir manis sang istri.

"sssttt.. aku mohon, jangan pernah mengucapkan bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu sayang. Kau tau itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi." Ucap hansol setelah ia melepaskan kecupan singkatnya pada sang istri.

Entah mengapa, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman dikala istrinya itu terus berkata bahwa ia tidak mencintainya.

"baiklah, kalau begitu. Pokoknya kau harus berjanji untuk tidak berpaling dariku, dan berjanjilah kalau sampai mantanmu itu menghubungimu lagi, segera beritahu aku. Biar aku yang mengatasinya. Titik!" Seru seungkwan sambil menampakkan wajah sok marahnya dihadapan sang suami.

Hal itu bukan menakutkan, justru sebaliknya. Ekspresi marah sang istri itu justru terlihat begitu lucu dimata hansol.

"iya sayangku… iya, lakukan apapun yang kau mau padanya. Urusan dia sepenuhnya aku serahkan padamu." Ucap hansol sambil mengacak-acak rambut sang istri. Yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sang empunya rambut.

*cup* lagi-lagi hansol mendaratkan kecupan hangat di bibir sang istri. Kali ini lebih lama, namun tidak lebih dari sekedar kecupan saja. Setelah lama keduanya menyesapi kecupan hangat penuh cinta itu, seungkwan akhirnya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, dan sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya dari sang suami.

"aku mencintaimu…" ucap seungkwan, sembari tersenyum lembut penuh cinta kepada sang suami.

"dan aku, sangat-sangat mencintaimu istriku." Balas hansol, diakhiri dengan kecupan manis pada kening sang istri.

End.

….

Baca lagi please heheh…. gusy maafin aku yang tidak pandai di dalam merangkai kata-kata manis, serta maafkan aku juga bila sekiranya cerita ini masih jauh dari ekspektasi kalian ya, dan tentu masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Tapi mohon supportnya untuk ff ini ya guys. Next kalau feedbacknya bagus, aku bakalan buat sequel deh hehehe kalau enggak ya udah sampai sini ajah. Oke guys pokonya RnRnya jangan lupa ya, karena segala bentuk komentar kalian itu berbarga banget buat aku. Makasih sebelumnya udah mau mampir. Love y'all.


End file.
